urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maana Cercei
Background Shattered dreams, memories of happiness forever lost... the imperial court, its plots and finally the unexpected betrayal. The Hive call me their mother, Maana Cercei, and they are my children in the true spirit of the beehive. Each and every one of them receives my kiss: a chip linking them to me. I am their everything, their omega, the one who sowed resistance, and revenge is now mine... soon my brother, soon my love! Missions *'Royal Blood:' Win 25 rounds with Maana Cercei. *'Back to the Past:' Gain 50 pillz with Maana Cercei. *'Maana Cercei's Heir:' Win 1,000 battles with Hive. Webcomic She appears in the comic, "The Reunion", where she makes an offer of a truce between her and Dregn at Bloodh Cr's tavern. This was all a trap where she starts a bar fight, steals her brother's items and lets the Dominion handle him. It is shown that she can shift between her human and robotic form at will. She also briefly appears in Oon's Quest where she knocks Dregn out in a fight and gives Lord Oon Ld a good-bye kiss before leaving. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: Disadvantages: Trivia *She is one of 11 female clan leaders in the game, with Christie (Bangers), Morlha (GHEIST), Tara (Sakrohm), Octana (Riots) (as The Rocktana), Charlie Cr (Pussycats), IelenaIelena Cr (Nightmare), KerryKerry Cr (Rescue), Kalindra Cr (Frozn), Impera SloaneImpera Sloane Cr (Raptors, though shared with her husband), and the Four Sisters (Komboka) being the others. *She and Dregn (her brother) are the only leaders of different clans to be related to one another. According to Scylla's bio, she might've had a daughter with him. **Given that her name is a nod to Cersei Lannister (who also had an incestuous relationship with her brother) helps cement this. *She's the first card to have 5 different levels, and have 8/8 stat. *Her status as the leader of the Hive clan and her final form in the appearance of a bee is a take on the term queen bee. *In her first level, you can see her with a young Scylla. In the second, Scylla, Dregn Cr, Shaakarti Cr, Drorb (who also appears in the first and final levels) and Karnor Ved. *She also appears in the first level of Scylla's card and the first level (in human form) of Al-Lycs's and Alpha Dregn's cards. **This actually makes an inconsistency, since her Vs event against Dregn clearly shows her being at her final level. This could mean that Maana can revert back to her human self or that Maana made a robotic duplicate made to fight for her. ***Or that the scans were made before Maana was turned into a machine and Scylla was still young. ***This was later confirmed in the comic "The Reunion" that she can change between robot and human form. *She is Dregn's sister and wife, making them the first incestuous couple in the game. *The mask in her third level, is similar to the clan's symbol. Card Artwork Full Artwork HIVE_MAANACERCEI_N1_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Level 1 HIVE_MAANACERCEI_N2_HD.png|Level 2 HIVE_MAANACERCEI_N3_HD.png|Level 3 HIVE_MAANACERCEI_N4_HD.png|Level 4 HIVE_MAANACERCEI_N5_HD.png|Level 5 16806965_1254382871282260_6519554596886582881_n.png|Announcement banner 1vvf.jpg|Webcomic version Category:Hive Category:Hive Females Category:Featured Articles